


Pity Party

by TaylorSabrine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, But just a little, Insecurity, Light Angst, Songfic, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's reader's eighteen birthday. And she's sad, because her adoptive dads are busy and the team have no idea who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> It my first songfic. It's based on the Melanie Matinez' song "Pity Party". I also posted it on my new tumblr account, so if you saw it there, don't be surprised and don't think it was stealed.

She couldn’t believe it. It was supposed to be the best day of her live, but here she is. Alone. On her birthday. And okay, she wasn’t party-kind-of girl, but still. She was abandoned, her own mother kicked her out of the house when she was fourteen, just because she was different. She could have became invisible, she could have disappeared like a Cheshire Cat. It was just her luck that Nick found her. It was a rainy night, her third on the street. It was in the middle of the winter, the coldest winter that New York City had seen in last twenty years. She was sitting curled up on a bench in the Central Park. She was sure she’d die from cold. She could have looked for a place in a homeless shelter, but it would be probably useless, since most shelters have been already overfull. And it would bring up questions. It couldn’t possibly end well. But then, at 11 p.m. appeared Nick. Firstly, she was scared. What normal, lonely, teenage girl wouldn’t be scared if she’d see a man, bigger and stronger then she, with an eye patch on one eye , in the middle in the night in the dark park? He took of his leather coat and covered her with it and introduce himself as Nicholas Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Whatever it was. She didn’t know it back then. He said he can give her a place to stay. She agreed. And that was how she became Nick Fury’s personal secretary. She also met Agent Phil Coulson. Those two men were like true fathers to her. She loved them and trusted them. When she turned 17, she was an amazing agent, secretary (there was no one, except for Phil, who was better at filling papers and she truly liked it) and a hero. She was Shadow. And she was Avengers’ little helper. She was there always for them even if they didn’t know, who she was.  
“Tell me why the hell no one is here  
Tell me what to do to make it all feel better”  
And now she was in one of spare bedrooms at the Avengers Tower cursing her own stupidity. Of course no one was there to celebrate her eighteen birthday, no one know about her existence and Phil and Nick were probably too busy to be there. They would probably call in the evening. She wiped away single tear that was streaming down her face and got up from her bed. She got dressed in her favorite black shirt, skin-tight jeans and her laced up boots and put on her makeup. She was going to eat a wonderful breakfast at the best pancake restaurant in the town and then go shopping. She would finally spend some of her payment from her job for S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Maybe if I knew all of them well”  
It seemed like it wasn’t that easy to forget about the Avengers and her adoptive dads. She thought about that day when she made Nick his favorite coffee and bought him this book about ‘how to be a forbearing boss’. And he really read it. He didn’t use the advices from the book though. But he looked happy. And amused. And only a bit annoyed that she broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.s files to found when his birthday was. It was totally worth it.  
Then she thought about Phil’s celebration. She made him homemade cookies, the one he told her his mother used to make. She also bought him an old-fashioned quill and inkpot. She was very pleased that he was using only this one to sign all the papers.  
Then she remind herself about the arrow bracelet for miss Natasha which matched perfectly to the Agent’s necklace. And about the new leather gloves and little arrow key ring for Clint. About the science book signed by some famous scientist for dr. Banner, fancy coffee named kopi luwak that was supposedly the best coffee in the world for Tony and homemade pop tarts for Thor. Then she thought about the set of black, white and red bracelets she gave Wanda when she returned from Sokovia thinking that her brother is dead and an iPod she gave Pietro when he came back from dead and she realized that only music can help him back to sleep after the nightmares. She even made Sam his favorite meal when he came back to the Tower after visiting Riley’s grave on the anniversary of his death and found an old photo of Colonel Rhodes and Tony and made a sketch of it and gave it to the Colonel.  
“Maybe it's a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever”  
They seemed happy with her little gifts, maybe that’s why she assumed they would at least tell her ‘happy birthday’. God, she was so naïve. But it would be nice. She left the Tower trying to think happy thoughts.  
“I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying”  
She spend her whole day wandering around the New York. She ate a wonderful breakfast, bought herself a new lipstick, checked some book out from the library and bought some pink cotton candy in the park. It was delicious. While she was eating she watched some mime artist doing his play. In one moment he took a red rose out of his pocket and gave it to her. She laughed and thanked him and then he bowed smiling charmingly at her. She stood her a while longer when she felt her smile fading away and turning into tears. She walked away silently and started her way back to the Tower. She felt so tired suddenly.  
“It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry”  
When she finally arrived at the Tower she stopped crying. She wiped the tears away from her face and silently thanked this amazing person who invited waterproof mascara. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the common floor. It was late enough that there wouldn’t be anybody there so she didn’t bother herself with disappearing. It was pointless. She heard this specific ‘ding’ and came out of the elevator.


End file.
